Pokemon: the next generation
by Looseyourself
Summary: Ash and misty grew up and married different people. Ash's daughter Melody is basically like an avatar and is best with fire. The only people who know this is her family. But what will happen when Jay waterflower runs into her and they appear a lot like ash and misty as kids. second fanfic, tips will be appreciated. I decided i like Alexa's POV better, story moves around her. R
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon/Avatar Crossover fanfiction

Ashley Melody Ketchum (melody)- 15

Jay waterflower-15

Andrew(drew)-14

Alex- 14

Jacob—14

Brianna(bree)-13

Ash ketchum- 35

Misty waterflower- 37

Summary

Ash and misty grew up and married different people. Ash's daughter Melody, is basically lie an avatar and is best with fire. The only people who know this is her family. But what will happen when Jay waterflower runs into her and they appear a lot lie ash and misty as ids.l

Melody walked in the woods listening to the twins arguing beside her. "I told you Cerulean is this way, Ughhh cant you Read a map!" "Well if your so smart how about you do it then!" Drew countered. "Will you guys shut up cerulean is that way" as I pointed toward the right. "How would you know" Drew asked thinking he won. "well if you don't remember AN-drew _BLIND _avatar, I can see with my feet" Drew turned around and stuck his toungue out at her. "Now will you two stop" Alexa said mimicking my tone. "HaHa" I said sticking my toungue out. "WERE FREE!" Drew yelled once we got out. " Yes I see cerulean city!" Alexa said as she sprinted away. Drew and I looked at eachother before running after her.

When we got there Alexa had already checked us in. " Are you guys ready to go to the gym" They both nodded and we walked out. "will you Stop muttering OW every 5 seconds" Drew snapped. "Its not my Fault this ground is soo hot!" Melody replied. " Well put on some shoes Ashley!" " Why you lit" Melody stopped when Alexa interrupted. "Were here!" Alexa said sighing now that the argument cooled down.

Alexa gaped at the building it was amazing. Also it was a water gym and she loved water poemo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or avatar

Alexa POV

I turned to talk to melody and drew when she realized they were already inside, most likely arguing about who's battling first, and who's going to win. Alexa sighed and went in to find she was wrong, well they were fighting but not with each other against some kid with blue hair. She wasn't as surprised as she should of. She looked around a girl about the age of 35 was shaking her head smiling at a guy with dark blue hair who was smiling back. A girl with blue hair and a guy with fire-y hair stood there with their mouths gaping.

"Mel- drew-, Melody, Drew?" Alexa asked, the other people in the room noticed her standing there except for the three that were arguing. "Jay?" the cute guy asked with the orange hair. Wait did I just call him cute? Ughhh never mind. "Andrew! Ashley!" she yelled. Melody turned around and glared at her (well, she turned her head at the most a blind person can to make it look like a glare. "Don't call me THAT" she yelled. "Well don't argue with random people you don't know" Alexa retorted.

The older woman next to the guy cleared her throat "I'm sorry but were any of u guys looking to battle me?" she asked. The woman gave drew a confused look when he started laughing and Mel hit him. "I am!" they said, but quickly turned to glare at the other. Melody quickly pushed drew forward and said he will go first. His battle ended quickly because he hasn't practiced a lot.

I quickly walked melody to her starting position. "This will be ONE on ONE battle." Misty (the older woman) said. "Can I put my feet in the water" melody asked. The boy from earlier jay I think, scoffed and said "no it's a safety hazard, don't you know anything kid" "leave me alone" melody said and quickly turned not before hearing the kid say this will be good.

Melody pov

One on one battle well I want to get this done quickly but I can't see, so Growlithe or vulpix is my safest option to not have to command them. Growlithe is more resistant from all my battling with him (and I mean me bending at him). I heard misty say she chose Starmie so "Growlithe I choose you" I heard that annoying id jay say that I'm going to lose well I will show him. "Kay Growlithe I can't see now so you're going to battle with either bite, comet (made that one up) quick attack, or dodging" Growlithe barked in recognition.

"Starmie use water gun"

Jay POV

Mom started with water gun, what that girl thinks about using a fire type. Starmie was getting closer for some reason. Mom probably wants to go easy though. Growlithe barked for no reason and dodged the attack while keeping an eye on Starmie. "Growlithe comet!" the girl yelled. What's that? I thought but then I saw it something I didn't know that could happen. Growlithe jumped in the air and charged at Starmie but he was lightly blowing out air, the fire bent around him like a comet as he charged. Gaining more speed and fire, Starmie tried to dodge but Growlithe just changed steps. That's when it happened, the moment I dreaded, Starmie was hit, tired from its own attack and Growlithe was just too strong. "Starmie is unable to battle, Growlithe is the winner."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa POV

"woohoo go Mel" I screamed as I ran down to help her get back on land. I was to slow, Drew was already there picking her up and swinging her around like a big brother. " Drew put me down!" melody said trying to be strict but failing from laughing. Drew put her down by the time I got there. I congratulated melody in time to grab my camera when misty came by to give her the badge. "hold the pose" I said. " Alexa" melody whined. *click* photo done. " Can I use your video phone" I asked. "Sure sweety" misty said. "Jacob can you show her where the phone is." The boy nodded and walked over to me. He nodded at me to follow him. " here you Go" he said . I sat down but noted that Jacob didn't leave and he was standing by the doorway. I punched the number I knew by heart in and waited for them to answer.

Jacob POV

I don't know why but I stayed and watched her. She was goergous her green and purple hair laying on her back. Stop thinking this Jacob, she travels, and you're going to be traveling in a day you will never see her again. "hello?" Jacob looked up. The girl, I mean Ummm Alexa, is talking to a guy with raven hair. "she did it! Where coming back home to pallet in time for the wedding!" Alexa said excitedly. Back home I wonder whee her home is. Maybe we will be heading that way when Jay starts his journey.

Jay and that other girl uh melody seem to fight all the time though that would get interesting. "Jacob could you go get Melody and drew?" snapped out of my thoughts I looked up to see Alexa starring at me, past her the guy was looking at me quizzically before noticing I was looking at him. He quickly looked away before I looked at alexa and nodded,to go get Andrew and melody.

"you didn't just abandon her did you?" Bree asked. " no she told me to get her friends aand that's what im doing." I retorted. "oh so your following her ordrs now" jay responded. I just sighed and walked away not before hearing Bree whisper to jay " he's soo in love."

" um Andrew, Melody Alexa wants you to go video chat." " okay, we know where I is" melody answered and dragged drew away. I walked back to jay and bree "why aren't you with your girlfriend" "Shut up Jay" I muttered before sitting down.

Melody POV

Alexa wanted us to go to the videochat with her. When we got there though it was different then what I thought it was going to be like. Alexa wasn't talking, No she was yelling at who ever was on the phone. " How many times do I have to say, I DON'T want to be a trainer, or in contests!" this conversation she knew so well, my uncle or alexa's dad was fuming over the idea that she didn't want to battle. "Alexa what did you want us for" I asked. I felt a hand pull me over to where alexa was. "well turns out your dads fiancé Meredith was in a serious accident." Alexa said. " lets go, can we go, Please, even if you say no im gonna leave anyway." I started rambling ater that. "how could you leave on your own if your blind." Damn completely forgot about misty being in the room. How could I forget, IDIOT! "Uhh fi-figure…. Of speech, yeah that" I stuttered. "here let me drive you." Misty asked. "no its fine." I stated. "it was not a question, im driving you and that's that, we'll leave in an hour." I must admit it was a nice offer but I cant stand cars, I cant see in cars.

"dad we will be there in about 2 hours." Alexa said before she hung up, then she turned to me. She looked around the room before speaking , "Mel, I know you don't like cars but your going to have to deal with it." I startd to answer when she cut me off. "Don't say you don't trust cause dad seems to know her, I don't know how, im not even sure how I know. We are going and that's that." And with that my cousin walked out her green hair bouncing down her back while she combed the purple part with her hand, she only did his when she was nervous. I followed her out, well kinda. "cant you watch where- oh yeah" she recognized the voice of Jack, Jason, oh yeah Jay. "aren't you going to say sorry." I muttered. " why should I" he responded. "I hate you" I muttered so he hopefully wouldn't here, apperantally it was only a thought. "Why would you hate me, im handsome" he said half sarcastically, half dreamily. " how would I know im blind" I said before walking out.

I walked in the living room, alexa was snapping pictures of psyduck, someone was holding psyduck that wasn't drew. Huh I have to question that later, drew was sitting on the floor petting alexa's buizel, nd that one girl was reading a book.

"Okay guys time to go."

Alexa's POV

When misty said it was time to go, I noticed that jay, Jacob, and breane, also got upto go to her. "Why are they going with us" jay was the first to speak. "because you need to battle in pallet, and they need to go there." She stated simply not wanting jay to speak again. tHey got into the minivan before driving away. Pallet was an 1 hour drive, it felt longer no one wanted to talk, when they finaly got there everyone went there separate ways except for misty, she followed drew, mel and me. "why are you following us for" we asked, she mutered something about making sure we are afe.

"Alexa, Drew, Melody, Come here, You guys" I looked up to see my mom running to us opening her arms to pull us into a hug when she stopped. "M-m-misty-y" "Hi dawn" misty said shyly, "Misty!" Dawn squealed before launching herself at her. "Ahem" I looked up to see my dad standing there, Yup misty definitely knew him and dawn. I slowly tried to walk into the away when Drew grabbed me. "why are you leaving, Its not your stepmom, and our parents out here, or are you scared." He whispered. "I'm not scared, im just going to put my sketches away before he can see them" I whispered back before sprinting off toward home. "where are you going?" I heard mel ask. "Alexa get back here" Dawn yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to my favorite place, no one knows where it is though. It's this old building no ceilings just 3 ½ walls. I keep most of my paints there, my paintings are over the walls, No one ever sees them though. I won't let anyone know they are mine. I hear them yelling my name but I know too well the problem, Melody was the problem being able if she tried hard enough she could see up to a mile. "Lapras come on out!" I called out standing on the bank, "Lap-Lapras" it called, "You know what to do." I said while getting onto her. Melody can't see where I am because I'm on the river and the building is on an island of sand.

Melody POV

"Where is she?" Drew asked for the 50th time. "IDK I can't see her she's either out of my range or she is pretty smart flying or swimming. I tried again the waves were steady until I saw where the ground broke because of water and sand. "She's not there, she's not anywhere. She's smart; Alexa will find a way to get away without me seeing." I said. "She ran to one of the breaks then stopped, I couldn't find her since." Drew grabbed me and dragged me away; show me where she went before she stopped, I noticed the other 3 was following us. I walked till I was sure then sprinted off toward where I last saw her. "She stopped at a river, can you see in river." Dawn asked me, ignoring misty shuffling awkwardly. I shook my head no before facing the river.

"Drew do you have her Dewgong?" I asked, He nodded his head taking it out, after finding his hand I quickly grabbed the pokeball and called him out. "Dewgong" it said. "Go find Alexa, don't go to her come back here as soon as you find her, and don't get hurt." I said. About 15 minutes later it came back. Take drew and one other person with you to her, I instructed it the rest of us will follow. Dewgong it said before pushing drew and Uncle Paul in the water. About 7 ½ minutes later we were walking into a forest, before I came to a break. Knowing I hated walking in breaks Drew and Paul took turns carrying me before, Dawn and Misty gasped. A little later I felt drew stiffen then almost drop me. After sitting me down I waited for what everyone was waiting for.

Drew POV

It was my turn to carry melody when mom, and misty gasped, I looked up I realized I almost dropped melody so I put her down. When I looked up again I saw the building, but most of all is I saw a building with some of the best artworks I have seen. The one thing that stuck out was he one of a psyduck and a Growlithe colliding. It was a psyduck with glowing eyes lifting its wings up. The Growlithe was using comet, and the only one I knew that could do that was melodies. Meaning this was the picture I took for Alexa during her battle against Mel, for the first time.

Meaning the person drawing these things was Alexa, I Cant believe my sister never told us about this place. I mean im not surprised she can draw, She and dad fight about how taking pictures and sketches will do nothing. I looked toward dad his face ws scrunched and I think he was swearing underneath his breathe. I turned back to the artwork when I saw alexa leave she had a backpack with vaporeon at her side. "All I have to do now is get my pokemon from Drew then I can leave for pewter to start then viridian. This will be so fun, ut it will be hard leaving melody and drew…." Her voice went to a whisper, when people started dragging me the way we came.

"What does she mean by leave" My dad yelled, he rounded on me as soon as we got home. "I Don't know!" I yelled freking out. "I DON'T Know!" I yelled again repeating it over and over again. I shook my head a couple times pacing back and forth. It was 6 o clock everyone has left, mom was at the store, misty was at a hotel, melody was with her family, Alexa wasn't home yet, and I was stuck with my father. " Your sister tells you everything!" Paul yelled. "No she doesn't!" I screamed, I wonder if our neighbors could here us. "Lies!" Dad yelled again. I thought I heard a knock on the door but I ignored it as my hand hit the wall. "Tell me the truth!" he yelled again, as this time my hand hit the wall again. This repeated for a long time.

Dawn POV

I pulled into the driveway of my house when some of my neighbors came from there house. "HI guys, how may I help you" I said cheerily my smile soon faltering as I saw their concerned faces. "We wanted to make sure everything is all right" said. "Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. "well we heard yelling and screaming, and some slamming…" said. I quickly said goodbyes and rushed toward the house. "Mom!" I turned around to see Alexa running toward me. "whats wrong?" she quickly asked. Seeing as she had not been in the house I quickly responded with "I Don't Know.,." with that we both rushed in. the first thing I noticed was my husband red in the face out of breathe, I looked over to see drew hunched over holding a bloody hand, red in the face breathing heavily, and he looked like he was crying. Then I noticed the whole in the wall, that was the slamming sound our neighbors heard.

"Drew! We need to wrap up your hand!" I quickly said grabbing the bandages, he winced as I cleaned the cuts and wrapped his hand. Fter that my son walked out of the room and slammed his bedroom door. I noticed Alexa had followed Drew to his room slowly knocking on the door. I turned my attention to my husband "What happened here!" I asked not wanting to disturb the neighbors. He muttered something about just asking a couple questions and going to bed. It was 7:30 when she walked into Drew's room "im going to go to the pokemon center. Be back tomorrow." I quickly left before they could say anything. I Grabbed my bags before running out of the house.

Alexa POV

**well one person followed this story, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer~ i do not own pokemon**

Alexa POV

When mom left me and Drew looked at eachother when mom left, was she and dad separating, did they get in a small fight. Who knows but I know that I wont be able to tell them that im leaving in the morning. Drew gave me Dewgong, Buizel, and gyarados before I went to bed. I woke up at 5 AM to tke a quick shower, And pack. At 5:30 I was ready to go, I put my note on my bed, and left. Well not completely any way I headed straight for melody's house, knowing I will wake her up, I took my spare key and unlocked the door. I headed toward her bedroom when I stopped. "Alexa is that you?" I recognized the voice as melody's. "I'm going to leave for sometime nd I just wanted to say goodbye." I whispered. "You will not leave" she hissed quietly

And that's when it happened, the water from the flower vases came to life. I jumped out of the way as melody started to turn the water toward me. I put my hands up to stop the water and bended it away before quickly freezing it. Yes me and melody are benders we are not sure how but melody knows the 4 elements and a little bit of extra like sand bending etc. and I only know water bending. " Damn it, I forgot" I heard melody hiss under her breathe. "Melody im going to miss you, your more of a sister then a cousin. Drew is going to take care of you. Im sorry Mel." With that I left, hearing her soft crying when I walked out of the house.

It was 7 AM when I finally got to the closest pokemon center. I gave my pokemon to the nurse joy there and headed to the room I rented. Only getting 5 hrs of sleep last night, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. It was 10 when I woke up, _I'm late. _I thought I quickly brushed through my hair and threw it up into a ponytail before leaving. I ran out the door. _Thud._ I was slammed back into my door. "im sooo sorry!" it was a girls voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry that this is not an update, and that i have not updated in a long time. My computer that i have all my files on has been having some problems... I have all my stories backed up, and on a hard/jump (not sure) drive. I am getting a new computer a the beginning of august, so i should be updating around then. I hope i can continue writing these stories.

~**Looseyourself~**


End file.
